


It Was Fun When We Were Young, And Now We're Older

by pasteldanhowells



Series: pff bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard, Fluff, M/M, Singer Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan’s an up and coming singer. With his fame rising, his manager thinks that it’ll be good for him to get a bodyguard. When Dan is suddenly reunited with a childhood best friend during this process, old feelings are revisited which makes things complicated.





	It Was Fun When We Were Young, And Now We're Older

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pff bingo 2019: filled for the prompt ‘regular job au’

“Do you really think I need a bodyguard?” Dan asks as he walks up to the table, sighing.

“Yes, Daniel. You’re getting more popular everyday, and it’s unsafe for you to just walk around these days. Trust me. I’ve been in this business for a long time. Way longer than you. I know it seems unnecessary, but it’s purely for your own safety,” his manager Louise, explains.

“But, my fans are nice. They’re lovely. I don’t think they’d go out of they’re way to hurt me,” Dan argues.

“It’s not just about your fans, Daniel. Although they are surprisingly very lovely. We have to worry about criminals and stalkers. These are things we have to take into consideration now that you’re famous,”

“Alright, fine,” Dan sighs in defeat, and plops down on one of the chairs. “And, what have I told you about calling me Daniel? You know how much I hate that.”

“Why do you think I call you that, then?” Louise asks, smirking as she looks over at Dan.

Dan glares at her. “You’re actually the worst,”

Louise laughs. “Okay. We have fifteen people that we can look at today. Some are experienced when it comes to jobs like bodyguards, and some also have little experience but would still be good for the job. Some are older, and some are young. We wanted to give you a wide variety of men to choose from.”

“Only men?” Dan asks curiously, raising his eyebrows.

“Unfortunately, there were no applicants of women who seemed fit for the job,” Louise sighs.

Dan shrugs his shoulders. “Well, I’m gay. So if they’re attractive, that’s a bonus for me,”

“Dan!” Louise groans. “You have to keep your personal relationship with your bodyguard professional. Trust me, these things never work out and it just makes things complicated.”

“Sounds like you’re talking from personal experience?” Dan asks.

“Well, not for me. But, I’ve had many clients who involve themselves with their bodyguards,” Louise says.

Dan shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever. Let’s get started. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day,”

“Alright. Let’s bring in the first guy please!” Louise shouts, handing a paper of the first man over to Dan. Louise smiles when the first man walks out. “Hello there. What’s your name?”

“My name is Thomas,”

“Nice to meet you, Thomas. How old are you? How long have you been in this business for?”

“I’m thirty six, and I’ve been a bodyguard for over ten years,” Thomas replies.

Dan starts getting bored after the fifth bodyguard. None of them seem like the right bodyguard for him.

“Lou, I’m tired. Can we please just call it a day and go home?” Dan groans, running a hand over his face. None of these men are working. I don’t like any of them.”

“We still have ten more,” Louise rolls her eyes. “Pay more attention. I’m sure we’ll find one. Next!”

“Oh, for fuck sakes,” Dan grumbles, rubbing his eyes tiredly, before looking over at Louise. “You know, being famous doesn’t sound fun anymore.”

“Shh,” Louise hisses when the next man starts walking out. “Hi! What’s your name?”

“Hello. Um, my name is Phil. Phil Lester,” the man speaks shyly.

Dan instantly looks up the second he hears the all too familiar name. “Phil Lester?”

“Dan?”

“Holy shit. What the hell are you doing here?” Dan asks, instantly standing up from his chair.

“Hey, wait a second. You two know each other?” Louise asks with confusion.

“Of course we do! Me and Phil are childhood friends. We haven’t seen each other in years,” Dan says, walking around the table and then rushing over to hug Phil.

Phil laughs as he hugs Dan, squeezing him tightly. “I had no idea it was you I’d be applying to bodyguard!’

“I had no idea you were a bodyguard at all,” Dan pulls away from the hug and looks up at Phil. “How-?”

“Yeah. Well, I’ve been a bodyguard for years now. Weird occupation for me, I know. But, it happened… and now I’ve been a bodyguard for all types of celebrities. But, I obviously never would have thought…? Why do _you_ need a bodyguard?”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m an up and coming superstar. Everyone loves me!” Dan jokes.

“Seriously?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows. “You’re famous now?”

“Apparently,” Dan shrugs his shoulders, and looks at Phil. “I just make music, and I guess people like it. Louise thinks it’s a good idea for me to get a bodyguard or two. Well, Louise. I think I found the right one-” Dan turns to face his manager. “We don’t need to look anymore. Phil’s hired.”

“Hold on a second Daniel,” Louise stands up. “You can’t just hire him because he’s a childhood friend.”

“I can do as I please,” Dan argues, crossing his arms against his chest. “I would trust Phil with my life.”

“In my defense,” Phil begins as he looks over at Louise. “I would also never allow anyone to hurt Dan. Despite not seeing each other for a couple of years, he’s still one of my best friends.”

“Louise,” Dan begs. “Please, I don’t want anyone else to be my bodyguard. Give Phil a chance. Please?”

“Alright! I give up,” Louise throws her arms up in surrender.

****

Dan and Phil spend the next few days catching up. They haven’t seen one another in years, and obviously a lot has changed between the two of them over the years.

Phil has no idea about Dan’s music career, so of course he goes straight home to listen to his songs.

Phil understands why Dan is adored and loved by many all around the world.

“I had no idea,” Phil begins once they safely make it into the building, making it to Dan’s dressing room. It’s press day, Dan has a lot of interviews, promoting his first album. It’s also Phil’s first day as Dan’s bodyguard. They’ve already encountered Phil’s first obstacle as there were already fans waiting for Dan when they arrived at the building. “All those people outside are here for you, Dan.”

“You can’t be that surprised. I’m sure you’ve seen bigger crowds,” Dan tries to argue, turning to look at Phil. “I mean, didn’t you say you were a bodyguard for One Direction once at some event?”

“Well, yeah. But, this is totally different,” Phil says.

“How so?” Dan asks, raising his eyebrows as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“Because, you’re my best friend Dan, and now people get to see how wonderful you are as a human,” Phil says softly, Phil’s compliment instantly melting Dan’s heart.

It’s silent for a moment, before Dan speaks. “We could have made it work, you know?” He whispers.

“You really want to bring that up?” Phil asks, frowning at Dan. “Dan, it’s been years since that happened.”

“So, what?” Dan asks, huffing. “We’re older now, and more experienced. My feelings never went away-” He steps closer to Phil, gently pulling him closer. “I’m not some silly teenager anymore.”

“Dan, we were young and barely had any clue about what was going on,” Phil argues. “Besides, we can’t. I’m your bodyguard now. We have to keep things professional between us.”

“You’re starting to sound an awful lot like Louise, you know?” Dan mumbles.

“Well, it’s true. My job here is to protect you,” Phil whispers. “I just don’t want things to be ruined.”

“They won’t be ruined,” Dan whispers back. “We can make things work. W- We can go slow. I just… fuck, I’ve missed you, Phil. I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

“Dan,” Phil warns, though he doesn’t stop Dan when he moves even closer to him.

“Phil,” Dan replies, a smile on his face, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Phil’s.

Before, Dan had no intention of kissing Phil. He thought he would be able to work with him as friends. But, after spending a few days with him, those feelings from so many years ago returned.

“Dan, are you getting ready? We- oh, geez! Daniel James Howell!”

Dan pulls away from Phil, and he can’t help but laugh when he sees Louise standing in the doorway with her arms crossed against her chest. Dan knows he’s going to be in big trouble with Louise.

“What did we talk about?” Louise asks angrily.

Dan giggles, and buries his face in Phil’s chest, completely ignoring his manager.

Phil can’t help but smile as he holds onto Dan. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but he can’t help it. “I’m in for a rollercoaster, aren’t I?”

“If that’s what you want to call it, then yes,” Dan grins as he looks up at Phil.


End file.
